1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to rechargeable batteries and more specifically to the field of removable covers for rechargeable batteries.
2. Background Art
Many outdoorsmen use two-way radios to communicate. Most two-way radios, as well as many other portable electronic devices, employ rechargeable batteries as the primary power source. When the consumer buys a radio, there is generally a charger that mates to the radio. When the charger is coupled to the radio, the battery within begins charging.
Other radios include desktop stands in which the radio sits. These desktop stands generally include a form-fitted pocket for the radio. When the radio is placed in the pocket, the battery begins charging.
Often the shape, or xe2x80x9cform-factorxe2x80x9d of the radio is quite different from that of the radio. For example, the battery may be rectangular while the radio is rounded so as to fit in the hand more easily. Consequently, a charger or desktop stand designed to mate with the radio will not mate with the battery. If a user wants to charge two batteries, he must insert one in the radio and couple the radio to the charger or desktop stand. Once that battery is charged, he must remove it, insert the second battery into the radio, and couple the radio to the charger or desktop stand. This serial charging process is slow and tedious.
There is thus a need for a means of charging a battery without an electronic host device.